Lifetaker
by Woofemus
Summary: "Your fears, your crimes, your darkness, everything… as your princess, I will bear them all with you." AU


**A/N** : an admittedly really self-indulgent Fire Emblem/fantasy AU that wouldn't leave me alone. Setting is Archanea/Awakening-verse with some liberties taken from the other games. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Just when everything finally quiets down for the night, a voice shatters the silence.

"Hey! Who are you? You're in my spot."

Startled, she whips her head around. Next to her is another small girl who looks to her age, round cheeks puffed out in anger, hands on her hips, leaning forward to intimidate.

"Your… your spot?" she asks, gesturing down to where she's sitting. It doesn't seem that different from the rest of the field.

"Yes!" The girl bends down to her, frown deepening. "It's where the stars look the best."

"… are they?" She looks up. They don't seem to be much different from where she is. But the more she stays in this self-proclaimed spot, the more the girl seems to get mad. For some reason, there's an ill feeling that makes her feel like she shouldn't anger this girl. She makes way then, slowly nodding. "S-sorry." Instead of moving though, the girl looks at her oddly, eyebrows rising.

"You… you don't know who I am?"

"… am I supposed to?"

The girl frowns at her answer, clearly displeased. But she quickly shakes her head, sets to watching her now. "What's your name?"

She hesitates before speaking, her voice soft. "H-Hanayo."

"Hanayo." The girl makes a face, as if trying to remember something. The moment passes though, and she gives another nod. "I'm… Maki."

Hanayo nods slowly. "M-Maki, hello."

"So? What are you doing out here?" Maki gestures to all around them. In the distance behind them looms a castle. Hanayo is too new to the area to remember the name of the liege that lives there.

"I… I don't know. I just wanted to come out."

"Is that so?" Maki sits down next to her, carefully smoothing her dress out. Hanayo studies her, curious. There's… a certain way Maki holds herself. Hanayo's only barely moved to the area but surely she would remember someone like Maki if she saw her. She seems prim, at the very least. Hanayo can't help but glance down at herself, her own clothes suddenly feeling much too plain.

Maki must be someone important around here, Hanayo is quickly realizing. What if she had offended her? What would the other girl do now–

"-ey! Hey!" Maki is waving a hand in front of her, scowling. "What are you doing? I've been calling you for a while now."

Hanayo yelps, falling back on her arms. Staring at Maki with wide eyes, it takes her a moment to register her words. "A-ah! U-um, I mean, sorry." She quickly nods, bowing her head slightly too. She misses the flash of annoyance on Maki's face.

"… whatever then," Maki only mutters. "But, here, look up. At the sky!"

Hanayo hesitantly follows her order, staring at the sky. "Um?"

Maki turns to her, watching her with a bright sparkle in her eyes. "Don't you think the stars look beautiful? Especially tonight!"

"… do… do they?" Hanayo squints her eyes. They… they seem all the same, really. Her eyesight has never been the best though, so maybe she's missing something.

"… you don't think so?" Hanayo looks over at Maki, catching the small hint of irritation.

"I… I never really paid it much attention," she admits. "Do you… do you like stargazing?"

At the word stargazing, Maki's face lights up again. "They're so impressive, aren't they? It's so beautiful! I could stare at them forever!" She points upward, tracing a shape with her fingers. "This, this here is Iote!"

Hanayo follows her finger but she still isn't sure what she's supposed to be looking at. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're, um, pointing out."

Maki scowls before scooting closer. Hanayo yelps at the sudden warmth by her side, especially when the other girl presses their bodies close together. Once again, much closer now, she points upward, tracing over the stars with her finger. "Right here! See, it's kind of like a snake? That's Iote!"

It takes a moment but soon, Hanayo can see exactly the shapes. She gasps with realization and quickly nods. "Y-yeah! I can see it now! It's pretty!" She's still too busy looking up at the stars but she has the distinct feeling Maki is smiling now. This newfound knowledge awakens something in Hanayo and she finds herself hungry to know more about this endless sea. She takes a deep breath, gathers her courage, and shyly turns to the other girl.

"Can… can you tell me more?"

The smile Maki gives her pushes away the whispers of her mind.

Time passes as Maki tells her all the wonders of the night skies. Hanayo feels herself caught on every word, wanting to learn more, wanting to hear more of her stories. Eventually, Maki exhausts her knowledge of the stars and turns to the local legends and myths to satisfy Hanayo's curiosity.

It isn't until Maki springs to her feet suddenly with a horrified gasp, staring down at Hanayo. "I'm late! I have to get going back!" She quickly thanks Hanayo for her company and dashes right off before Hanayo can return the sentiment.

Hanayo slowly rises to her feet, looking in the direction where the girl fled. She bows slightly and walks back home. The whispers are now a dull murmur, stuck at the back of her mind.

The next day, her father takes her to the castle. They are to formally introduce themselves to the liege as they were acquainted with her mother, he explains. She glances up at him, his eyes full of bags and a gaunt look to his face. It won't be long, she thinks, only with a small pang this time.

They are ushered into a private room, where their liege awaits.

Hanayo, hiding behind the leg of her father, widens her eyes in shock. The girl from last night stands in front of her, nose scrunched up in displeasure, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. When she finally catches sight of Hanayo, her mouth drops in surprise. There's a woman standing next to Maki, her mother Hanayo presumes, by their similar looks. Their parents speak but the both of don't hear any of the words, too busy staring at each other.

Princess Maki of the Nishikino is formally introduced to her loyal retainer, the dark mage Hanayo.

 **-1-**

Nishikino is only a small kingdom, its castle town surrounded by the sea. Their renown comes from their fearsome pegasus knights, tireless in their service and devotion to their liege and people. The citizens revel in music-making and adore their princess who joins in singing their songs. Pegasus knights routinely fly through the skies, patrolling for danger and keep the citizens feeling safe.

Hanayo and her father live at the edge of the city town. The first week, the villagers bring them gifts and throw a festival for them. It is amazing, and Hanayo has never been to such a grand celebration. Maybe this time will be different, she thinks. Her father smiles a little more and keeps bowing his head in gratefulness even as his face pales more and more. Hanayo makes sure to grip his hand tight when she walks with him.

There's a girl in the town that immediately takes to her.

"I'm Rin!" she introduces, holding her hand out. Hanayo blinks at her, surprised.

"You… are you talking to me?" she can't help but whisper out. The girl named Rin frowns at her question before nodding.

"Is that weird? You looked kind of lonely so Rin thought she'd say hi to you!"

Hanayo glances down at herself before slowly shaking her head. "Oh… I'm… my name is Hanayo."

Rin is an orphan taken in by the Nishikino kingdom. She thinks of everyone as a friend and treats them so, smiling as wide as she can. Hanayo is used to being alone by herself but Rin comes by often enough that it is weird to _not_ see the other girl at times. Despite how withdrawn Hanayo tries to make herself, Rin is persistent, and they become fast friends. Her father gives her the smallest nod, his approval, along with a small nudge out the door whenever Rin comes calling.

Hanayo has faint suspicions on why they moved to this place so suddenly.

On rarer and more surprising occasions, the Nishikino princess pays them a visit.

"M-my mother said I-I should talk to you," she stutters out the first time as Hanayo blinks at her from her doorstep. "A-apparently our mother were friends. I-is she here?" Maki tries to peer over Hanayo to look into the house. Hanayo quickly shakes her head, stepping outside and closing the door.

"My mother isn't here anymore," she only answers. Maki stops.

"O-oh… I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Hanayo gives her a tiny smile. "It's okay. It was when I was little so I don't remember."

"Ah…"

Thankfully, their next meeting goes smoother.

Maki comes just when Rin does. The energetic girl wastes no time in dragging both Hanayo and Maki off on her adventures as well, never mind that she is dragging the princess of the Nishikino through the town. But Maki doesn't seem to protest other than yelling at Rin to at least slow down. Through Rin's antics, they get into lots of mischief and trouble, and Hanayo is sure the only reason they don't get even more severe scoldings is because Maki is with them.

The days seem brighter than before. Hanayo no longer confines herself to her family's library, pouring through the ancient texts just as she did in her previous villages. Her father even discourages her unless the day is rainy or she tells him that she wishes to rest for a day. He smiles and pats her on the head before returning to writing in his tome. His body is getting thinner and thinner every day.

Hanayo thinks it won't be for long.

No matter how much she wishes against it, soon…

 **-2-**

It finally happens.

Hanayo is brought to the castle by a servant. The look on Maki's face is obvious confusion, wondering what Hanayo could be doing there so early in the morning. Her mother rushes to Hanayo's side, bends down. They trade words that are too low for Maki to catch. Before long, she rises and announces that Hanayo will now reside at the castle and calls for the servants to fix up a room for her.

"What about her father?!" Maki had demanded. But her mother said nothing, only for the maids to help Hanayo gather her things to bring to the castle.

Maki manages to catch Hanayo's eyes for a brief moment just before she leaves.

They are blank.

Maki doesn't forget that look for a long time.

Hanayo lives in the castle now. Maki doesn't see her right away. She wants to ask, wants to know what happened, but there is something that stops her, tiny body trembling in her room.

Rin approaches her when Maki is out in town, worried look on her face. Maki thinks it doesn't suit the carefree girl.

"Everything's gone from Kayo-chin's house!" she exclaims. "There's no one living there anymore! Do you know what happened?"

Maki frowns at her, not liking this bit of information. "There's… no one there?" And Rin takes her hand to show her exactly that. The house she used to visit is empty and dark. All the shelves are cleaned of its books and it's feels as if no one's even been in there for a long time. The only sign of life is that there is no dust in the house.

Maki shivers, feeling a chill run up her back. There is… there is something unnatural here. She quickly pushes Rin back out the door, promising to find out. Being in that house… she feels like she's being watched, but she is _sure_ no one is there. It is unsettling.

It takes several more days before Maki gathers her courage and stands outside the door to Hanayo's room. She takes a deep breath, raises her hand to the door–

"Princess?" Maki startles and whips her head to the side. One of the servants stands there, blinking owlishly at her. "Are you looking for Hanayo? She should be in the library." Maki thanks him and rushes away.

She reaches the doors of the library, pushing open the large ornate doors with a grunt. Hanayo is inside, seated in the lone chair by the window. It overlooks the training courtyards, if Maki remembers. Next to her is a round table, scattered with various books. Hanayo herself has a book in her lap, but she stares out the window, the sunlight filtering through the glass and illuminating her pale skin.

Maki sucks in a breath but the sound, soft as it was, alerts Hanayo. Their eyes meet. Hanayo's eyes flicker with both confusion and surprise, the expression on her face unguarded.

There is emotion on her face, Maki is relieved to find out.

"P-Princess," Hanayo greets, her voice so soft that Maki almost hadn't caught it.

"H-Hanayo," Maki greets back with a tiny nod.

They fall into silence, the both of them staring at each other. Maki shuts her mouth before she can blurt out all the questions she wants to ask. She wasn't raised to be so crass though she wishes she were. It would make this moment so much easier. She wishes Rin were here instead; the other girl wouldn't care about things like decorum and manners, not when there's something clearly wrong.

Maki gulps and opens her mouth.

"Do you want to see him?"

The princess freezes with shock, completely thrown off when the other girl speaks first. Hanayo spoke the words as if they were having polite conversation. She looks at Maki but the princess gets the feeling she's staring at something faraway instead.

Before she can catch herself, Maki is nodding stiffly, unable to hold back her curiosity. Hanayo closes the book, the soft thud echoing as loud as a clap of thunder through the library. She rises to her feet, dusts herself once, and walks past Maki. Her steps are light on the marbled tile, barely making any noise.

Maki swears Hanayo feels more like the shadow of a person than an actual being.

She quickly banishes the thought from her mind, rushing to catch up with Hanayo.

She's led to a room. Maki doesn't recognize this hallway; she's never been on this side of the castle before. What do they keep here?

Without a moment's hesitation, Hanayo opens the door and leads the way inside. Maki steps in, and Hanayo closes the door behind her. Softly too, as if trying not to disturb the room. Maki's eyes roam all over the room before she catches sight of the lone occupant on the bed.

There, lays Hanayo's father, a blanket covering all of him except for his face. He looks calm, peaceful. Maki is relieved to know that he looks fine. Hanayo brushes past her, eyes trained on her father. She stands by his side but does not speak, only reaching out to smooth his hair back and fix his blanket.

Maki is quickly realizing there is something wrong.

Hanayo's father does not move. His eyes are closed and his chest moves as he breathes, but he remains perfectly still. Even as Hanayo murmurs to him, there is no reaction.

Maki steps closer, and sucks in a breath. There is something telling her to get away, that something lurks underneath that calm facade. A bead of sweat drops down her face. Her throat is dry. She looks over at Hanayo, pleading for an explanation, too afraid of her voice breaking the dead silence. Hanayo answers, her voice calm even as she brushes back the hair on her father's face.

"The darkness took him away."

Maki realizes exactly what she felt then, when she was in Hanayo's empty house.

 **-3-**

"My parents were scholars. They never stopped searching for knowledge, even after they had me. Although my mother's journey ended soon after giving birth to me."

Maki's breath catches in her throat as she glances over at Hanayo. It's been several days since then. Maki's only finally gathered her courage to see Hanayo again. The both of them sit outside, under the stars.

No matter what, Hanayo… is still a precious friend, Maki tells herself over and over again.

As Hanayo tells her story, she speaks everything plainly, staring up at the stars.

"That journey… led to elder magic."

A shiver goes through Maki. She doesn't know much about the old magic of the ancients, only that her personal teacher had glossed over the details, refusing to go more in-depth and quickly switching topics. Maki had gotten the message right away.

"Dark magic is much different than anima magic, where you bend it to your will. The darkness only comes when you invite it in and let it stay. It seeps into you before you realize, and it stays at the back of your mind, waiting."

"… and if you lose your will, the darkness takes you away. You still live but you're… you're not there. There no longer is… _you_."

Unbidden, the image of Hanayo's father rises to Maki's mind. She puts her arms around herself, trying to imagine what that feels like.

Hanayo hums and raises her hand, looking up at the night sky. "All around us is darkness right now, but elder magic… is different, much different than the darkness of the night. Sometimes the night is warm, like a blanket, but it is not true darkness… where the shadows stay inside and whisper to you. It lies in wait all around us, tempting you to give in, creeping in–"

She stops speaking, glancing down. Maki's taken her hand in both of her own, squeezing tightly. The princess' hands shake and she doesn't meet Hanayo's eyes, staring at their hands.

"Don't… don't talk like that," Maki whispers. She hates how cold Hanayo sounds, hates how it sounds like she's reciting from a book. What Hanayo describes… Maki knows no mere words can fully describe everything Hanayo is telling her.

"I… you… I don't… I don't want you to…" she can't finish her sentence, the words catching at the back of her throat. She closes her eyes tightly and squeezes Hanayo's hand, hoping to convey her message.

Hanayo lifts her hand, their hands. "Princess… I can't… promise anything–"

Words pour out of Maki before she realizes. "Y-you can't! Y-you're living in my kingdom, in the castle too, so that makes you my retainer! I refuse to let you leave! Never! I'll… I'll take you back myself! No matter what happens! I… I'm not afraid of some darkness!" Maki trembles with her conviction, squeezing Hanayo's hand so tight that she's sure it causes discomfort. Hanayo gives no heed to it though, looking at her curiously.

"… why?" is Hanayo's soft response.

"Because… b-because… because you're my… my friend." Maki's breath shudders but she braves herself to speak. "Y-you're… my first friend. I… I don't want you to… to end up like… like your father." She glances away, aware that what she asks is selfish.

Hanayo lays a hand over hers in response. Maki slowly trails her up eyes, to meet Hanayo's.

"I… promise, then," Hanayo whispers.

Maki knows it is impossible but it is more than enough for her right now.

 **-4-**

Maki finally reaches of age and she starts her training. Her hands become hard from gripping wood and metal too tightly, trying her best to aim her practice spear into precise spots on the training dummies. On a pegasus where a single mistake means a fall to her death, she cannot be off. Her instructors, though initially hesitant, make sure to treat her just like every other new trainee. She appreciates them the more for it, knowing that to be soft on her is a great disservice to the kingdom.

Maki wouldn't be lying if she didn't say it had felt like hell in the beginning though. "Don't you have anything in those books to soothe aches?" She groans where she lays facedown upon the blanket-covered ground. Hanayo mumbles something she can't hear, but a hand is pressing down on her back.

Her friend, following the path of her parents, becomes a fledgling scholar. She labors in the library, aiming to devour as much knowledge as she can. When she isn't, she trains with the few mage instructors in the castle though Maki hears that the only training Hanayo needs is refinement on her technique. Her magic is especially potent.

Maki wonders if it's because of the dark magic.

"If I could learn light magic, I could…" Hanayo speaks at that moment. "But…"

With effort, Maki turns around and pushes herself up, twirling strands of her hair around her finger. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant… something like… a massage or something I can do… I don't think it'd be proper to get rid of my aches with magic."

"It wouldn't?"

"It'd feel like… cheating, kind of."

Hanayo nods, glancing down at her books. "I might be able to find something. Your library is very huge, there should be something in there."

Maki smiles gratefully at her. "Well, it'd be helpful. Being able to sit out here and relax with you is… fine with me too," she confesses. A blush comes onto her cheeks. Saying something like is… more than embarrassing to her. It doesn't fit her at all.

But Hanayo smiles at her, sweet and innocent. "Let's continue to do our best, Princess."

Maki feels a new vigor to her.

Through all the grueling training and sleepless nights where morning comes too soon, her perseverance soon pays off. She receives her own pegasus, a creature as prideful as herself, her mother likes to describe. New armor and a spear are specially crafted for her. Soon, Maki is adorned in her new armor, her instructors smiling at her before dismissing her and the rest of the trainees, now all of them fully fledged pegasus knights. There's to be a grand feast tonight for them but there's someone else she needs to show first. Maki quickly rushes off as soon as she can, running through the castle and ignoring the shouts of the servants who attempt to chide her for running.

Hanayo glances up when Maki bursts through the library doors. A smile graces her lips and, after putting her bookmark in place, rises to her feet just as Maki reaches her.

"Look!" Maki says eagerly, gesturing to her armor. Hanayo reaches out, fingers about to touch the armor before pausing. "It's okay," she quickly says. Hanayo nods, lets her fingers brush over the cool metal.

"Congratulations," she says, meeting Maki's eyes. Her voice is quiet as it always is but Maki has learned to hear what lies underneath. Her friend is truly jubilant, by the half moons of her eyes. Maki beams at her and invites her to the feast tonight, rushing away afterward to show her mother.

The Nishikino kingdom throws a celebration for their new pegasus knights as they often do, though Maki can't help but feel like the the celebrations this time are much grander then before, most likely due to her being part of the graduating regiment. She won't complain though, not when she gets to see so many merry people in her kingdom.

Rin comes to give her congratulations. Last she heard, Rin had been taken in by a swordsmaster, having recognized her potential for being quick on her feet.

"Rin's still terrible with a sword though," she admits with a cheerful smile as she rubs the back of her head. "Shoulda stuck with joining the pegasus knights instead!"

"You'll get it someday," Hanayo mumbles, always quietly encouraging them as she always does. Rin reaches over to give her a one armed hug, laughing heartily.

"Enough about Rin though, today is Maki's day! I mean, Princess–"

"It's fine," Maki cuts in, taking a sip of her drink. "You're supposed to be my friends, it feels weird to have you guys address me by my title all the time. And tiring too."

Rin laughs as Hanayo glances off to the side, sighing.

"One day, let's fight together," Rin says suddenly, a lazy smile on her face. "With Maki in the air, Kayo-chin's magic blowing away our enemies, and Rin taking out everyone else, we'll be unstoppable!"

In a rare moment, Maki indulges her in her moment, smirking and slapping the back of Rin's head. "You have to learn how to hold a sword properly then, if you want to do that."

"I do! As long as it's not the pointy side!"

"And then get further than that too!"

"Working on it!"

Hanayo giggles as she listens to them, and they lose themselves in the festivities for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, finishing her pegasus knight training means Maki must learn to attend to her royal duties now. Her mother had been against her becoming a pegasus knight but Maki was insistent, even arguing that she could balance her royal duties and training. They spent several days arguing, and Maki was guilty to admit that she had been ready to give up. Her mother wasn't angry but Maki had never seen her so… vehemently against something she wanted to do.

The next time they met, Maki opened her mouth to apologize when her mother let out a long-drawn sigh and told her to devote to one thing at a time, to finish her training first; her duties would come later, and she'd have twice as many. Maki is grateful to her mother for not conceding to her, having a newfound appreciation for the tireless service of her kingdom's pegasus knights. But, training is done and she returns to life at the castle. She now sits in on meetings and listens to people drone on and on. Maki knew this was what awaited her but it doesn't make it any less dull and uneventful.

Her respites come from her being allowed to ride out to nearby villages to hear their troubles when there is no other knight to spare. Rin and Hanayo come with her as her bodyguards. It's been about a year since then and Rin's much better with a sword now.

But now everything isn't quite rosy and perfect, as they come to investigate one particular village near their borders.

"There's… no one here?" Rin glances all around, her hand tight on her sheathed sword. Hanayo tenses up.

"This… this is–"

"Rin, behind you!"

Rin yelps and instinctively ducks. The axe goes over her head. With a quick flick of her wrist, she draws her sword and spins around, cutting through the body behind her. The fighter falls to the ground, still. Rin turns to look at the body on the ground, her breathing shaky.

"W-whew! Thanks, Maki–" her words die when she catches sunken eyes staring straight at her.

Hanayo reaches out and pulls Rin back toward Maki, her tome flashing red. The same fighter Rin cut down slowly rises to his feet, flesh dark and sickly. There is an obvious cut where Rin struck him but he still stands on his feet. The liquid dripping out of him is thick and black.

Hanayo waves her hand, familiar crimson runes flashing. A fireball flies out of it and strikes the fighter head on.

All three of them still when a low moan sounds out. It doesn't even sound human anymore.

Soon, the fire stops and there is nothing left of… _that._ All three of them are still too stunned to even speak. The air in the village is already eerie but after seeing something like that…

Maki doesn't want to think about what else is lurking here.

"Forbidden magic," Hanayo speaks up then, surveying the village. "It's faint now but it was definitely practiced here. Maybe about a week or more."

Maki grits her teeth and closes her eyes, offering a silent apology to those who couldn't be saved. "It's too dangerous to stay here. We'll have to go back and warn everyone."

The three of them are silent as they trek back to the castle.

Maki is forbidden from leaving without a sizable guard. Rin takes a long time to calm down, trying to distract herself. Hanayo buries herself in the books once more, this time not for her own sake.

Reports of the monsters start to arise.

The biggest surprise for Maki comes when she goes to see Hanayo in the library and doesn't find her there.

"Hanayo is in her room," a librarian speaks, worried look on her face. "She told us that she'd be setting off for some time."

Maki thanks the librarian and rushes away with a frown. Setting off? Was Hanayo assigned something? Without her knowing?

Her feet bring her to Hanayo's quarters. She knocks before calling out. "Hanayo!"

Tense seconds pass before Hanayo finally answers. The door opens to reveal her friend, pale and withdrawn. "H-Hanayo?! Are you okay?!"

"I, er, just haven't been getting enough sleep," she quickly reassures with a tiny smile. It doesn't do much for Maki's nerves. Maki steps into the room and closes the door behind her, watching Hanayo make her way back to the pack on her bed. It's almost full and filled to the brim, Maki realizes.

"You're… you're really leaving?" The words come out more accusatory than she intends.

Hanayo pauses, just for a quick moment before she resumes packing, not looking at her.

"U-um, the queen asked me to investigate into the matter… Rin will be coming with me. We're already sure about the necromancy, but there are also troubling reports of monsters arising too… I might be able to do something about that–"

"It's going to be dangerous!" Maki wants to reach out to Hanayo but she clenches her hand instead, her fist shaking. "There's still a lot we don't know!"

"But while we wait, there might be more victims…"

She recoils. There is no denying Hanayo's words, and she feels ashamed at not realizing that first, but… Hanayo… but still… still–!

"Why do you take up the spear?"

Maki snaps her head up. "Eh?"

Hanayo lets out a tiny laugh at her dumbfounded expression before repeating her question. "Is that not also dangerous too?" she adds.

"I… that's…" Maki looks away. Hanayo reaches out and touches her hand, a gentle touch. Maki sighs loudly and sits down at the edge of Hanayo's bed. "My father was a healer. He often went around the kingdom to tend to those too sick to leave their houses." She pauses, a fond smile on her face.

"He sounds like a fine person," Hanayo murmurs. Maki nods, her smile turning bitter.

"He had to travel to the outskirts of the kingdom once. They told him that they were escaping from bandits on the other side of the mountain. Still, my father insisted on going. He traveled there, aided the people enough that they were strong to reunite with their loved ones. Then the bandits fell upon them."

Hanayo squeezes her hand softly.

"I… I was mad. If Father had taken… more of a guard… if maybe there was something else that day… I…" Maki lets out another sigh, drawn and tired. "He still went out to help his people, and I can't fault him for that. But the world is still dangerous. However much they wish to shelter me, I know that life outside these castle walls are hard. What sort of ruler would I be if I couldn't protect my own people as well?"

"So I trained to be a pegasus knight. I don't want to feel helpless sitting behind bodyguards and not know what to do. And… when I feel there is no more need for it, I will take up the staff instead. And if not that, I will learn to soothe with bandages and words." When she finishes, she notices that she's shaking. She's never admitted that last part to anyone, thinking it maybe too idealistic, especially for one of her position. It certainly sounds foolish and silly now, saying something like that aloud. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She does this a lot when around Hanayo, she's starting to realize. "I-I'm sorry, it probably sounds s-silly and–"

"No, of course not!" Hanayo turns to her. "How could you think something like that is silly? I think it's amazing! You're amazing, Maki."

The princess's cheeks flush even more. "I, u-um, that's…"

"I know that there are still people afraid of me because of my magic… but even so… I… I-I want to help you with it. Can… can I do that?"

"Of course you can!" Maki's response is immediate. "I know you're not studying dark magic because you want to be powerful. I _know_ , so… of course you can use it to help others… a-and… I would be more than happy to have… h-have your help." Maki winces at her terrible stutter at the end. She's had more than enough lessons on speaking properly to others but there is something about Hanayo that always makes her speak more than embarrassing lines.

"… thank you," Hanayo whispers, looking up at her with a smile. Maki hesitantly returns her smile.

Unknowingly, they stare at each other. The only lighting in the room is Hanayo's lantern, giving Hanayo a certain glow. Maki wonders if anyone has ever told Hanayo how pretty she looks. She quickly decides she hates that idea, because that would mean someone else looking at her, and the thought displeases Maki more than she thought it would.

They slowly inch closer, Hanayo's eyes fluttering shut–

A sudden knock rings out. The both of them startle apart. "The queen wishes to see you," a voice calls out.

"R-right away!" Hanayo answers, her voice breathless. Footsteps sound away from the door, satisfied with Hanayo's response. Maki abruptly stands up and turns around to face the door, away from Hanayo.

"U-um, let me, er, know when you're leaving. I… I won't stop you anymore, but… u-um… yeah. Please," she manages to say despite the reddening of her face.

"I… of course, Princess," Hanayo replies, still breathless. Maki feels like her voice is faint even though she's sure Hanayo isn't that far from her. She quickly rushes out of the room with a farewell, walking briskly down the hall. When she's sure she's alone, she slaps her cheeks, mortified at how utterly warm they are.

Something like that… right when Hanayo is leaving… why would she…

Maki pushes the thought out of her mind. There are more important things for her to be worrying about now. Everything will go fine, and if she has time to worry, then she has better things for her to do.

But time passes too fast, and the day comes where Hanayo and Rin depart on their journey.

Maki stands over her desk, pushing her lips together in indecision. Another agonizing moment and she growls to herself, reaching into her desk. Her fingers feel around until she grabs the familiar string inside. She tugs it out, holding it up.

It's a pendent of a small green flower, petals peeled open and giving it the shape of a star, tied to a simple string. Maki had seen it on one of her visits to a village outside the castle town. It was beautiful in its simplicity, and she had gotten it right away, her thoughts on only one person as she purchased it.

But giving it to that person had proved harder than she thought, when Maki continues to remain a fool and carries the pendant months later.

She will stop being a fool today, as she clutches the pendant tight in her hands and races outside.

Hanayo and Rin are waiting at the castle gates when Maki catches up to them. Rin gives her a mixed smile, both cheerful and wistful.

"The princess herself is here to see us off! What an honor!" Rin teases.

"Rin," Maki says tiredly but she shakes her head. However exasperated she is, she doesn't know how long she will go before hearing their voices. The thought makes her nearly choke until she remembers what she's here for. "You know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course!" Rin answers right away. "Rin swears to keep Kayo-chin safe! There's a lot depending on us, Rin knows how serious it's supposed to be." Reflecting her words, Rin straightens herself up, nodding solemnly.

"Make sure to be careful, both of you. I don't like how any of this looks. If anything seems too dangerous, make sure to get away and return back, don't try to be a hero." Maki feels more than weird to tell something like this to her friends but they all understand the urgency and importance. Rin and Hanayo nod at her before they turn toward outside. "A-ah, u-um, Hanayo…"

Hanayo turns back, a questioning look. Rin gives Maki a sly smile before walking ahead. "Rin can't waste any more time just standing around! I'm gonna just go on ahead now, don't get too far behind, Kayo-chin!" She glances back one last time, sharing a look with Maki. The princess smiles gratefully before facing Hanayo.

They haven't spoken to each other at all since Maki had come to Hanayo's room. That same awkwardness lingers in the air, as they both shuffle their feet in the ensuing silence. Hanayo shyly glances back and forth between Maki and the down at the ground.

Maki swallows, hoping her clammy palms are an illusion but she thrusts out the pendant. "H-here!" Her voice is gruff as she stammers. "I… u-um, saw this and... I-I… e-er, I'm only letting you borrow it! You h-have to give it back to me!"

Hanayo blinks at her, surprised. "I… um, are you sure?" she asks, bewildered. "This… it's so pretty!"

"O-of course it's pretty, I picked it out! Especially for y–" she freezes, realizing what she is about to admit. Maki straightens and coughs into her hand instead, composing herself. "A-anyway, just take it! And make sure there aren't any scratches on it when you give it back to me! H-here!" And before either of them realize, Maki is reaching forward, fingers fumbling to tie the necklace around Hanayo's neck before she can protest. Hanayo says nothing, watching her curiously. Maki steps back, her fingers brushing against the bare skin of Hanayo's neck for a quick moment.

Maki nods in satisfaction, more than happy to see that the pendant she picked out looks wonderful on Hanayo. "It, um, looks nice on you," she mumbles out. "I-I might even, um, g-give this to you too! But only if you return it to me f-first."

"Ah…" Hanayo's fingers trace over the flower. She looks back up at Maki, a soft smile on her features. "Thank you. I'll make sure to get it back to you in perfect condition, I promise."

"I… yeah." Maki nods stiffly. Why did she have to go say something like that? It would have been so easy to just give it to her as a gift but the thought makes her antsy instead. "You… you should get going now. Rin looks pretty far. Be careful, and stay safe."

"A-ah, yes!" Hanayo spins around, taking a step forward before she glances back. "Good luck, to both of us." With a determined nod, she runs off to join Rin.

Maki watches her leave, prays to all the gods to keep them safe.

 **-5-**

The first few days are unbearable.

Maki finds herself walking through the familiar way to the library, hand on the large door ready to push it open before she remembers. Some of the attendants catch her and smile consolingly, and she has to smile awkwardly in return before briskly walking away in her embarrassment.

As she wanders through town, she swears she hears the shrill cry of someone cheerfully shouting her name and she'll whirl around to catch them before they fall upon her back. And there will be no one there, just the bustle of the crowd.

She hasn't realized how much she had taken their presences for granted. It is much different than Rin having to leave for training with her master, or Hanayo secluding herself away even more to read, or when Maki is too busy for several days attending to her duties and keeping up with her pegasus knight training. In the end, they are all still within reach, still within safety.

Maki has been nothing but knots and butterflies inside. Hanayo had warned her enough about dark magic, and some of her more troublesome attendants had taken her aside to tell her worriedly that she needed to stop being around Hanayo for fear of the taint of dark magic reaching her.

"You are our princess, I wouldn't want anything terrible to befall you!"

"She seems a little... _too_ quiet, doesn't she?"

"If you don't take care, you might end up like her father-!"

"Can you believe them?!" Maki rants out later, unable to keep silent any longer. She shakes with anger at the thought of anyone badmouthing Hanayo.

"It's fine, I'm... used to it," Hanayo answers in a soft voice. "I don't blame them. People have an innate fear of the darkness, as they should. Even to those much less attuned to the elements, they can feel something from one such as me."

"This is why my father and I moved so much. People could feel the elder magic from us, and it made them all the more suspicious for it. And, unfortunately, whether or not they can influence outside of the mage's knowledge... even we don't know that. Elder magic... is truly incredible."

"Which... which is why I'm so thankful to you, for allowing one such as me to stay for so long here." She smiles again and while it is full of all her gratefulness, Maki can't help but think there is an edge of defeat and tiredness to it. "If I cause such trouble to you though, I..."

"No." Maki's voice is firm. "You're staying here, no matter what. I mean, you're always welcome here, where this... this is your home now."

"Yes... yes it is." Hanayo smiles again but she looks away, chuckling as if a thought's come to her. Maki is too distracted to notice and ask.

They'll be fine, she tells herself. Hanayo knows especially of the dangers of dark magic, and there is no one else in the world that has a better sense for danger than Rin. There's also no one else better to escape from unlikely and dangerous situations than Rin too. They're more than fine to watch each other's backs. They won't get into anything foolish or possibly get ahead of themselves, they won't, Maki repeats to herself over and over again.

One agonizing week later, a letter finally comes.

Maki all but rips the letter from the courier's hands, staring down at it. She quickly thanks him before rushing off, body shaking with both excitement and apprehensiveness. She reaches her private chambers and all but slams the letter down at her table, fumbling through her drawers for a letter opener. Nearly cutting herself a few times, Maki finally frees open the contents of the letter, and a short burst of joy goes through her at the sight of Hanayo's familiar scribbles.

The letter details of their journey and the peculiar things they've stumbled on. There still isn't any conclusive evidence just yet, the two villages they've come to investigate being less than receptive to them after everything happening, but they will continue searching. Maki skims over the letter several more times, shaking her head in exasperation when she notices the juvenile drawings Rin leaves around the margins. Her friends are the same as ever.

With the quiet reassurance that nothing terrible has happened, Maki is much calmer now, nearly folding the letter back up and putting it into one of her desk drawers.

The next letter she receives is two weeks later. It is filled with the same as the first but they are outside of the kingdom now, following a possible lead. It tells her not to worry and that they haven't run into any significant trouble yet. Still, more than anything else right now, Maki wants to write them a letter though she knows it will hardly be any good since they are constantly traveling. She still does it anyway, to help ease her mind. Maybe if they come back, Maki will give the letters to them, if she is in a mood to indulge them when they come back.

It's a while before she receives another letter. She will take what she can get; she knows she is more than lucky for them to even be able to send letters back, considering the task of their mission. The letters that come are erratic but just knowing that she is even receiving them is more than enough for her.

Somehow, days go by. Weeks turn into months. Before Maki knows it, a year has gone by.

There is still no sign of them returning but Maki has finally grown... used to their absence. What helps keep her distracted are her royal duties, meeting with dignitaries from other kingdoms and factions who speak of ill omen appearing and press for a need to have all groups come together to forge a pact against an upcoming evil.

Though the Nishikino have heard of troubling reports from their spies, they continue to remain skeptical. Monsters seem like such a far-fetched idea, a thing of legends. Were they not all sealed away? Maki knows better; Hanayo hasn't reported of anything of that sort to her yet. But the monstrosities that rise from bodies that should be dead, now dubbed the Risen, named after the very same phenomena that happened centuries ago when the Fell Dragon rose, are real.

With dark news circulating everywhere, Maki feels even more apprehensive and worried at everything. All that manages to keep Maki's hopes up nowadays are the letters she receives occasionally. Truthfully though, those aren't good either, the letters more ominous than the last as they speak of Hanayo's findings, each increasingly more grave than last.

And soon, they stop.

It doesn't fully hit Maki until her elbow knocks against the drawer on her desk, her contents rattling. She opens them to check inside, and her eye catches on a familiar envelope. On a rare whim of sentimentality, she picks it up. The envelope is faded, the ink almost disappearing, nearly erasing the date on it. She stares at it, eyes slowly widening.

It's been two, nearly three years, since her friends have left.

The envelope slips out of her hand and flutters onto the desk. She pushes it out of sight, pushes it out of her mind, pushes it next to the pile of all her unsent letters. A terrible feeling of dread arises despite her efforts.

A knock on her door snaps her out of her thoughts. Glad for the distraction, she marches over to her door, nearly wrenching the door open and words a little harsher than she intended. She means to apologize before her attendant only tells her that there is dire news and her mother demands for her presence _now._

The terrible feeling grows, especially when she arrives to her mother's room. The queen's face, normally regal and composed, is pale and grief-stricken as she faces Maki.

"Minami has fallen," her mother whispers.

The very air chills with her words.

Nishikino and Minami are neighboring kingdoms, enjoying great and lasting friendship for as long as anyone can remember. It is a legacy long kept, even with their current queens were raised together when they were young. To lose a kingdom, along with a lifelong friend...

Maki wonders what else her mother isn't telling her.

One month later, a cavalier arrives on her horse, with so much blood splattered on her that it looks horrific even on her bright red armor. The familiar crest of the Minami is emblazoned on it. She tells them the news that they already know but are still pained to hear: Minami was caught completely off guard and destroyed in the span of a single day, with its princess nowhere to be found.

Preparations are made to ready the kingdom. The cavalier, a girl with the brightest blue eyes Maki has ever seen, miraculously remains cheerful and spirited, tells her that once she recovers, she will go out to search for the princess. Her injuries are healing quick, and soon she will be able to leave. But there are times where she is strangely quiet, staring off in the distance, shivering slightly. Maki wonders what she might have seen. Despite that though, Honoka's attitude remains bright and she speaks of finding the princess with such conviction that even Maki starts to believe they can find her.

When Honoka is finally fully healed and rested up, she is called to stand before the Nishkino queen.

Honoka gapes at her before clumsily kneeling, voice stammering out her greeting. Silence answers her greeting.

"I will go with you."

Maki is the one who speaks up, voice booming through the room.

 **-6-**

Being outside the kingdom gives Maki new insight to the horrors people are seeing. It's been years since her first encounter with the Risen but seeing them moving in a group is terrifying. Their eyes glow with an unearthly light, bodies moving stiffly until they catch the presence of humanity and dart forever with deadly ease.

The worst are the ones they come across that keep their old wounds.

In the worst case scenario... Rin and Hanayo...

There are no worse abominations than the Risen. Maki swears to get rid of all of them.

Along their journeys, they come across a village surrounded by Risen on all sides. Honoka runs ahead before Maki can call her back. With some careful planning and Honoka's sheer resilience and surprising swiftness, they manage to get rid of the Risen without sustaining heavy injuries. Maki would love more than anything than to rest though, and even Honoka is rolling her shoulders in discomfort.

"Are you the ones who saved the village? Thank you for—ah!"

Maki and Honoka spin toward the entrance of the village, eyes widening.

Kotori, the lost princess of Minami, stands there, mouth hidden behind her hand. "H-Honoka! Maki!"

Maki breathes a sigh of relief. She had thought the worst when Honoka had told her that Kotori had gone on a pilgrimage before the attack on Minami happened. With the threat of the Risen lurking outside, there was so much uncertainty surrounding Kotori's fate. She's more than glad to see Kotori safe. Just as their mothers, they were raised together since young although Kotori entered the clergy and their play dates lessened.

Though the world still looks bleak, being able to find Kotori is a small glimmer of light.

Despite Maki's insistence that Kotori should be brought back to safety to the Nishikino, the Minami princess insists on continuing to travel. "Once I go back, I know I won't be allowed to go back out," Kotori murmurs, her eyes pleading with Maki. "There are still so much more people to heal, so much pain that will continue to spread with these monsters. I don't want to sit behind doing nothing!" Honoka, originally of the mind to bring the princess back as well, is immediately swayed, bobbing her head in agreement.

Maki turns away with a loud sigh, shaking her head. She... had wanted to come out for the same reason, it would be hypocritical of her to deny Kotori the same chance.

"... make sure not to put yourself in harm's way," she says, lessening the sting of her words with a tired smile. Kotori beams and wraps her in a hug. The embrace is familiar and soothing, as Kotori often felt.

Maki wishes, just for a single moment, they could go back to those days.

Their group, now with Kotori, take a few days to rest up and restock supplies before leaving. Maki admits things feel much better now that they actually have a healer in their midst instead of relying on their often low supply of vulneraries. Although with their primary mission now done, they need to come up with a new goal.

"I've heard a few rumors of who might be responsible," Kotori speaks up then, eyes shifting around. "It might be the Yuuki clan. I heard that one of their dark mages was banished but before they could deliver proper retribution, they escaped and were taken in by one of many factions of Grimleal. The madness you see all around is a result of their... experimentation."

"Grimleal? Didn't their master get killed centuries ago?" Honoka frowns with confusion. "How are they still around?"

"As long as they keep their ideals alive, it's just a matter of influence," Maki answers with a frown. "Even with Grima supposedly eradicated, cults like that are harder to squash then you think."

"Oh… huh… dark magic, then?" Honoka says after, shuddering. "I don't know who would willingly want to practice something like _that._ "

Maki's hand is already out before she realizes, gripping Honoka's arm tightly. "A-a-ah, M-Maki, that hurts! M-Maki!"

Kotori lays a soft hand upon Maki's arm, coaxing her off. Maki blinks and opens her hand, letting her hand fall back down to her side.

"... sorry, I just... sorry." Maki walks away, Honoka's protests a dull echo in her mind.

They continue onward with their journey. Maki's thoughts continue to remain tumultuous as ever, doing her best to keep her thoughts from wandering down a darker path. With Honoka's optimism and Kotori's quiet support, she does a good job of keeping her hopes up.

It finally pays off.

"That town... it looks like there's something odd about it, doesn't it?" Honoka gestures in front of them to the where the town is finally in sight. Maki isn't very happy to hear that; after traveling for so long camping out, she's more than happy for some warm food and soft beds.

"Should I try scouting ahead?" Maki suggests.

Honoka shakes her head, stepping closer and putting a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. "Wait... it looks like they're... putting the villagers into a ship?"

"What?!" Maki joins Honoka, trying to catch sight of what the cavalier is pointing to.

What she catches instead is a blur of orange moving all over the place, causing chaos to the armed troops. The blur stops for just a moment, and Maki gasps in disbelief.

She climbs atop her pegasus, readying her spear. "We're going in! Save those villagers!" With those words, she flies off, Honoka and Kotori shouting after her.

When they finish, the sun is descending, casting long shadows over all of them. The soldiers are gone though, finally driven away. Maki lets a drawn breath before spinning around.

"Maki!"

A shadow dives at her and Maki finds herself spinning around again, struggling to hold the girl in place. "R-Rin! Gah! Get off of me!" Despite her words, Maki is laughing slightly, returning Rin's bear hug shortly after.

Rin pulls back, grinning. It feels so familiar yet not. Maki didn't realize exactly how much she missed not seeing her energetic friend until now, sharing in her old friend's enthusiasm.

"You've saved me! If you weren't here, it might have really been all over for Rin!"

"Impulsive and quick to act as always," Maki says with a shake of her head though she wears a fond smile to go along with it. "I see you haven't changed much."

"Nya ha! And look at you, Maki! Did you get even taller than Rin?"

"Um..." The two of them turn around, finding Honoka and Kotori watching them curiously. Maki quickly introduces them and tells Rin about their journey. She nods as she listens to them before nodding again, this time in determination.

"Rin will go with you! Any friend of Maki is a friend of Rin!"

With that settled, Maki turns to her friend, finally asking the question burning at the back of her mind. "Where's Hanayo?"

Rin stiffens before nervous laughter bubbles out of her. Maki feels her stomach dropping with each bout of laughter. Rin finally quiets down, guilt radiating off of her.

"We... we got separated, a few months ago," she finally admits, her voice quiet. "Rin's been trying to search for her since then. I'm..."

"Separated," Maki repeats in a dull voice. There is emptiness and disappointment swelling inside before it makes way for anger. Her fists clench. Rin _knows,_ looking down at the ground in shame.

She... she can't blame Rin for this. Their mission... was of utmost importance, and yet... above all else... what Maki wanted...

"We'll... we'll find her," Maki speaks up then. Her words are hollow. Even Rin thinks so, her body starting to shake as she keeps her face hidden from Maki.

"We'll find her!"

Rin and Maki snap their heads up, over to where Honoka is smiling at them. "We found Kotori earlier when everyone thought she was dead. And now you've run into your friend after so long! If we keep believing, we'll be sure to run into your, er, other friend too."

Honoka's face is too bright sometimes, so painfully optimistic, bordering on foolish idealism...

… but there is a certain charisma to her that makes someone even like Maki want to believe in her.

Maki still has a lot of work when it comes to learning to lead, it seems.

Rin and Maki turn to each other, sharing a look before they smile apologetically.

"We'll find Hanayo for sure," Maki says again, this time with resolve. Rin nods eagerly, grinning that odd cat-like grin that only she can do. It brings a great relief to Maki more than she realizes.

That day comes much sooner than they realize.

"Maki!"

She turns around to find Kotori racing after her, gesturing for her to stay still. Maki sighs but obediently stays. Kotori catches up and glances at her bloody arm with a worried look. The staff in her hands shimmers with a green glow and soon, Maki's arm is engulfed with healing magic.

"It wasn't that deep of a cut but thanks," she says with a nod. Kotori gives her a bright smile in return.

"Make sure to be more careful!" she says before dashing off, finding the next injured warrior. Maki takes to the air once more, scanning her surroundings.

The village they came across were attacked by the Risen alongside some new monsters, demonic in their appearance. They had rushed to the village's aid right away. Now, it looks like the village is clear, as Maki sees most of the fighting is now outside the village now. The others have this place.

She rushes off to Rin's aid. Her friend spotted suspicious movement outside the village and rushed off. Though Maki had yelled after her, Rin could take care of herself, and Maki went to defend the village.

Rin is standing in front of a hooded figure when Maki finds her. She surveys the situation carefully. Rin is shouting something and her movements are erratic as she struggles to dodge the fireballs that come her way. A mage, then. Simple enough, but why is Rin having so much trouble? Even from up here, Maki can see certain hesitance in her steps.

Maki doesn't know why Rin is hesitating but if this is the mage responsible for the tragedy befalling the village, the princess has no remorse. She comes closer, readies her spear, waits for the perfect opportunity, and _dives._

"Maki?! Wait-!" Rin's shout is too late.

Maki is seconds away from piercing straight through the enemy-

Familiar violet eyes stare back at her.

-she moves at the very last second, her spear missing just mere inches away from the mage's body. Her pegasus skims the ground before stopping, Maki forcing it to ground. She spins around, eyes focused on the sight before her.

It's... it's impossible. It shouldn't be. It... it must be a mirage conjured by the enemy. How, she doesn't know, but there is no other explanation here. It _has_ to be, it must-

But even so, Maki finds herself opening her mouth and speaks out what she has longed for all this time.

"Hanayo?"

"Maki!"

The both of them snap their heads up, finding Rin running up to them. The mage carefully walks backward before a warp portal forms underneath her. Rin dashes past Maki, learning forward as far as she can, fingers outstretched, screaming.

" _Kayo-chin_!"

Maki watches as Rin leaps forward just as Hanayo disappears from sight, watches Rin skidding across the field, watches Rin angrily slam the ground with her fist.

What Maki hates the most is the flash of green she managed to catch, the pendant on Hanayo's neck now a cruel reminder.

 **-8-**

Maki and Rin are quiet when they return to camp. Honoka and Kotori thankfully do not ask questions about their somberness. They stay in the village to restock supplies and gather information.

Their next destination is the home of a certain dragon, having gotten wind of rumors that the enemy seeks to defile the divine dragon for their control. They go as quickly as they can to warn the dragon. The journey is nearly hard itself, with the dragon living deep in the depths of nature herself, in a cave carved out by eons of wind and earthquakes.

They are not expecting to be attacked by the clan that lives in proximity of the divine dragon. The leader of the attacking party is an impressive bow knight, skillfully keeping them all away with her deadly arrows even as they try to surround her. Maki has had more than enough close encounters to nearly become permanently grounded, forever.

Somehow, they manage to best her. Honoka manages to use the feint Rin had provided to rush forward and knock the bow knight off her horse. Even so, the bow knight is determined to fight to the end, a hand on her sword-

"Hold!"

All of them stop at the commanding shout, the bow knight especially, stilling completely. A figure drops down from one of the many caves in the mountain, landing next to the bow knight. They lean back in a stretch, the dragonstone hanging on their neck gleaming for all to see. They yawn loudly before sleepily blinking at everyone. Upon realizing they have everyone's attention, they smile lazily, waving.

"So much commotion in the middle of the day! How am I supposed to take my third nap?"

No one isn't sure what to think at all about their newcomer when the bow knight bows, her powerful voice sweeping over all of them. "You stand in the presence of the divine dragon! Show your respect toward her!" She kneels immediately afterward.

"You put me in too lofty a position, Umi," the divine dragon speaks, looking over the bow knight with fondness in her eyes. She turns to the rest of them, studying them all with a critical eye before she nods with self-satisfaction. "But I fear I might still be in a dream."

"... my lady?"

"To wake up and be surrounded by all these cute girls, it certainly is a dream come true for me!"

Everyone chokes as the dragon laughs at all of them. Though the comment is much too crude for Maki's taste, she can tell what it was truly meant for, when the air of hostility on both sides is gone now, replaced with the quiet mortification of everyone.

Maki has a feeling this divine dragon will be more trouble than she's worth.

After clearing up the misunderstandings between them, Umi and Nozomi, the divine dragon, agree to travel with them. Nozomi has been worried about the outside world and Umi absolutely refused to let her go alone: the solution was simple.

Everyone is more than glad to have such strong allies on their sides. Despite her… tendency to make less than innocent comments, she makes up for them, being both formidable in battle and observant than anyone gives her credit for. That is, when she isn't sleeping.

Umi is especially skillful whether on or off her horse, able to land all her arrows with each on her targets regardless. If not, her swordplay will more than make up for it. Oddly enough despite Umi's fatally serious demeanor, Rin is completely enamored with her, asking for spars to better herself in the art of the sword. Umi is reluctant at first but after a few choice words from Nozomi, Rin becomes Umi's protégé of sorts.

Maki is happy for her friend, to be able to find good prospects in such dark times. They must take any bit of happiness they can in between all the constant battles they fight.

Especially not when every battle they fight fills Maki with the sinking feeling of dread and fear, alongside anger.

Will she see Hanayo in the next battle?

Is Hanayo responsible for the monsters razing the abandoned villages they come across?

 _How dare Hanayo betray her._

Once more, they meet again, on another battlefield.

Maki dives out of the way as the lightning streaks past her. Hanayo only carefully follows with her eyes before raising her hand once more, the tips of her fingers glowing a bright yellow.

Hanayo's eyes never leave hers. She is of the same, gaze focused on her, and only her.

What Maki hates the most is that there is still clarity within those eyes. Hanayo is every bit conscious in her actions, knowing every lightning bolt she sends Maki's way has a chance of sending her to death's embrace.

Maki grits her teeth and dives closer. Before Hanayo can cast her magic, Maki screams at her.

"Hanayo!"

The mage jolts and stills, pulling her hand back slightly. Her face is carefully composed, blank of emotions. Maki knows she cannot blame the darkness for that; she knows how one taken by the darkness looks, after all.

If only it could be that easy.

"Why?!" Maki struggles to quell the fury rising in her. "At least give me a reason!"

Silence from Hanayo is the only answer for her demand. Maki's grip on her spear whitens. Must they do this? Is there some other reason Hanayo will not speak to her?

"Hanayo!"

Silence.

"You... won't even tell _me_ anything?" Maki's voice loses her gruff edge, lowering to a pitiful whimper that she doubts even Hanayo can hear her. Her shoulders drop and the look she sends to Hanayo is pleading, tired, and weak. Maki is more than desperate at this point; she will even accept an excuse and lie made up on the spot. Will she even be granted that?

Hanayo is caught in indecision, pushing her lips together, swallows, and-

None of them notice Umi spurring her horse forward until it is too late, her sword slashing across Hanayo. The bow knight lets out a shout as she rides away, swinging her sword once more to rid her blade of blood.

All Maki can see is Hanayo with a look of sheer disbelief on her face, Hanayo with her blood dripping down her body, Hanayo falling to her knees-

Her pegasus neighs loudly as Maki forces it to land, leaping from her saddle once they touch ground. Her foot slips and she rolls forward. Even so, she pulls herself forward, reaching Hanayo just as her body falls against the pool of blood.

Maki pulls Hanayo into her arms, her voice strangled. Hanayo's eyes are still open, half-lidded, losing clarity. Her mouth moves up and down, rasping for precious life. Her hand is on Maki's body, fingers weakly pressing against it. Maki grabs it, desperately wishing she could will her own life into it.

Maki wants to scream. Why is this happening? This... this shouldn't have happened. There is... so much blood... so much _blood..._

"Hanayo, Hanayo, _Hanayo_ ," Maki pleads, over and over again. "Don't you dare... not here... not like this... I d-didn't say you could leave me! Hanayo!" Maki's vision becomes blurry. No, no, no, she wants to look at Hanayo clearly, wants Hanayo to focus on her, wants Hanayo to smile at her as she used to. Her arms are shaking as her fingers press over Hanayo's gash in a futile effort. "C-cover… t-the wound, I-I…"

There is blood on her hands. She has blood on her hands.

Hanayo's blood is on her hands.

A strangled scream gurgles out of Maki.

There... there has to be something she can do. There _has_ to be. Why... why did she do all this training?

What is she worth if she can't even save her friend?

"Hanayo... H-Hanayo... d-don't you dare leave like t-this, you still haven't told me anything, dammit! Don't you dare…"

Maki stills just as Hanayo jerks, the both of them gasping at the same time. A new sensation is filling Maki completely. She gasps again, her body convulsing. Hanayo's body feels too heavy to carry all of a sudden.

W-why... why now? What... This... t-this... it... it feels like she's being... drained... her strength is leaving her and she just feels _so weak_.

W-why... why now...

She slowly turns her head down, eyes widening with what she finds.

Hanayo's hand touches her chest, an eerie dark glow flowing forth from it. A pulse goes through Maki and she gasps again. Her eyes want to close but she struggles to keep them open, looking through the cracks of her eyelids. She spots Hanayo's other hand, touching a black tome within her robes. Every inch of Maki is telling her to get away from that book. That same sinister book is emanating with that same eerie _wrongness_ that flows from Hanayo's fingers _._ Through Maki's hands, she can feel Hanayo's body beginning to thrum with life once more.

But hers is being taken in return.

 _"I would rather not do this… but I do… have a way to heal myself…"_

The forbidden dark magic-

"N-Nosferatu-!"

Hanayo doesn't meet her eyes and says nothing, her hand pressing more into Maki's body as she concentrates. Maki tries to move her hand, wants to grab Hanayo's, but her body feels like mush, and all she can do is feel her energy being sucked out of her. Even opening her mouth feels more than heavy. Her body goes slack.

Blood no longer falls from Hanayo's body. Her breathing becomes steadier, stronger. Maki's becomes weaker, slower.

If... if Hanayo doesn't stop soon... n-no... Hanayo... will stop... of course she will... Hanayo... is still h-her precious friend...

… is she?

Maki's eyes catch on the flash of green on Hanayo's neck. Miraculously, there is no blood on the pendant. She struggles to reach out to it but she can barely lift even her fingertips. When she speaks, her voice is barely audible, still full of pleading.

"Ha… nayo…"

The draining stops.

"Maki!"

Hanayo shoves her back and springs to her feet just as an arrow strikes the ground. Rin is by Maki's side, standing over her protectively. Maki doesn't notice, struggling to keep her eyes open, to watch what Hanayo will do next. Even though it is futile, she weakly raises a hand toward her, rasping out her name. "Ha... Hanayo..."

The screech of a wyvern drowns out her cry. A wyvern rider swoops down, their very presence intimidating enough that even Rin pauses. Maki catches the eye of the wyvern rider who dared to interrupt.

Icy blue eyes greet hers, the rider's blonde hair fluttering all around. In another moment, Hanayo is in the saddle of the wyvern; the next, they're soaring through the sky, further away from Maki's reach.

With a burst of strength, Maki rushes ahead, clawing along the ground in desperation. _Hanayo,_ she cries out in her mind, because she is too weak to even speak anymore.

It's cold, so cold.

There is someone shouting her name, but Maki knows nothing except darkness afterward.

It is not the familiar darkness she misses.

 **-9-**

Maki still feels sluggish even after spending several days in recovery. Kotori had made her, as an extra precaution.

"I'm afraid my experience with dark magic isn't… adequate enough to know whether you'll feel any lasting effects after… what happened," Kotori explains carefully. Maki gives her a blank look before a frown forms on her face.

"I don't feel much different," she says, looking down at herself. That's mostly a lie; there is nothing wrong with her on the surface, but underneath…

Kotori smiles patiently at her before reaching forward, wrapping Maki into a hug. "K-Kotori?!"

"Shh, shh," Kotori whispers instead, rubbing her hands up and down Maki's back. "Take it easy for now."

Maki finds herself slumping into Kotori's embrace before she realizes, her body trembling. Kotori starts to hum into Maki's hair, the same lullaby she used to sing when they were younger, to help comfort the young Nishikino princess after a nightmare. Before she realizes, words begin to slip out, a near incoherent babble.

"She… s-she... was taking my life… but if she hadn't, she would have died instead… she… s-she wouldn't have tried to… t-to completely take all of it, would she? I don't… I don't know anymore."

For another weak moment, Maki closes her eyes and lets the darkness take her once more.

When she wakes, Kotori is no longer by her side. Maki rubs at her eyes and pulls herself upright. Her body aches from sleeping for so long and though her body is still sluggish, she longs to move. Stretching to get the knots out of her back, Maki makes her way outside her tent.

The moon and stars shine down on her, bright on this night. It's a full moon, she notes as she looks up. A small smile comes onto her face as she stares at the stars before she becomes solemn. It's been a long time since she's been stargazing. The last time she had done so was with Hanayo...

"Ah… Princess?"

Umi stands in front of Maki suddenly, regarding her curiously. "You're awake so late in the night?"

"I was asleep most of the day and just woke up right now. I need some fresh air after staying cooped up, you know?"

"Ah, I know what you mean." Umi nods in understanding. They stare at each other. Maki is still unsure as to how to act around the bow knight. She is envious of her skills and self-discipline despite only being just a few years older than Maki. The princess would love to have a chat with her, but…

"Forgive me, I interfered," Umi speaks up suddenly, bowing deeply to her as well.

Maki blinks. "... what?"

"For... striking that mage. I was not aware of the relationship between you two. Rin explained it to me."

"… oh." Maki looks away with a frown. "Don't… don't worry about it. She… she was an enemy, and you… you were only doing what you had to." Umi's eyebrows raise in surprise at her words. Maki doesn't look at her, staring hard at her own hands instead. "She might have been the one summoning all those monsters. I… I don't blame you."

"Do you believe that?"

Maki snaps her head back up at Umi. "Huh?!"

"Do… you truly believe that, against your friend?" Umi's stare is piercing, just like the arrows she shoots. Maki remembers narrowly dodging one of them, aimed straight at her heart. Even with her armor, Maki was absolutely sure it would have penetrated straight through it.

But it looks as if Umi's strongest arrow is her conviction.

"I… I don't know," Maki admits, her voice quiet. "Of course I don't want to believe it, but what can I do!? She's on the enemy's side! She has knowledge of that very same magic, perhaps even stronger than what the enemy possesses! And… she… I…" She grits her teeth together, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Even as she drained me of my life, she still said _nothing_."

"Are the bonds between you two so weak that you cannot possibly fathom her actions?"

Maki stills and looks up at Umi with narrowed eyes. "What?"

Umi is unaffected by Maki's challenging look. She crosses her arms, returning Maki's stare with one of her own. Within them, there is something Maki can see, something akin to... sympathy? The realization makes some of her anger abate.

"That might have been too presumptuous of me earlier but you two are still alive, are you not? Speak your words and act out your true desires, before it is too late." The bow knight glances away, a faraway look in her eyes now. "Otherwise, all you will know is regret and guilt."

"U-Umi… you're…"

Umi waves her hand, sighing. "Forgive me, I am speaking too out of turn today. But seeing you… it reminds me a little of myself," she quietly confesses.

Maki looks at Umi curiously but there is no continuation of her words, only a sad look of longing that tells the princess more than enough. "I'm sorry," she murmurs. Umi lets out a half-smile, shaking her head.

"Pay me no heed. I had meant to come to apologize for striking your friend but I overstepped my boundaries."

"No," Maki quickly responds, "I… appreciate what you were trying to do, thank you."

"You're being too kind. And forgive me once more, for I cannot stay much longer. I am on the next night watch." With those words, Umi gives her a respectful nod and turns around. Maki shouts out before she can get far.

"Umi! If you don't mind… I'd like us to talk more."

Umi turns around, regards her carefully. After much scrutiny, she finally nods in agreement, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. "If you do not mind one such as me, I would appreciate the company." Maki watches her walk away, her stride as powerful as ever.

Maki returns to her tent and lays upon her bed. Her eyes close and though her mind is swimming with thoughts and emotions, she falls asleep before she realizes. When morning comes, she finds Rin outside her tent, impatiently bouncing around. The moment she sees Maki, Rin flings herself across the princess, hugging her tightly.

"M-Maki! You're okay!"

"I… um, yeah," Maki only says, awkwardly returning the hug.

"K-Kotori said that you were fine but you slept for so long!" Rin pulls away, a sad look on her face. "Y-you're really fine? Kayo-chin, she…"

Maki straightens up at the mention of Hanayo. A new energy invigorates her as she stares at her old friend, determination in her eyes. "I won't forgive her unless she apologizes, so let's drag her back ourselves."

The dumbfounded expression Rin makes nearly causes Maki to laugh. Before long though, that cat-like grin Rin is so fond of making finally appears. It's been so long since she's seen that expression. For a quick moment, Maki feels like everything will be fine. One day, Hanayo will be here with them too. That thought pushes Maki forward, knowing that wallowing in the past will stop her from doing what she needs to do.

Their next trek brings them through a small mountain pass. It was meant to be uneventful but Umi alerts them as they walk through, telling them that there are recent signs of human activity. Nozomi, ignoring the protests of her charge, volunteers to scout ahead, transforming and flying off.

They wait for Nozomi's report before they move. Mountains are a terrible place to be ambushed, especially when against monsters. Soon, Nozomi returns from her scouting, her eyes serious. Everyone is alert; there are only a handful of times where Nozomi loses her carefree look. "We have to hurry! It looks like they're going to execute a young girl!"

That's all that needs to be said, with everyone immediately preparing to ride out. Maki and Nozomi, alongside Rin who rides atop Nozomi's back, lead a small group of their army back over the mountains. They are the ones to distract the enemy, being the only ones quick enough to get there.

The battle is long and arduous, especially since it takes the rest of them a while to come to their aid. But once she sees the familiar arrows flying with deadly precision and striking their opponents down in one blow and hears the battle shouts of Honoka as she charges into battle, Maki finds herself renewed with energy. Up ahead, Rin's gotten ahold of the girl, a cleric by the looks of the staff she carries, leading her away to their main forces.

With the rest of their army there, the battle is won in no time. Their attention is turned to the cleric they've rescued, grime and dirt marred on her youth features, but her eyes shine bright with gratitude.

"Thank you for saving me! My name is Arisa."

"They captured me before, when I was trying to help some villagers escape. There was a mage that helped me, she gave herself up so I wouldn't be found, but… they found me anyway." Arisa looks down at the ground in shame. "And then they caught the mage and forced her to work with them, threatening to kill me if she didn't."

"I was imprisoned and they told me not to do anything because they would hurt the mage if I did. B-but they threw in innocent villagers who did nothing wrong and said they were going to be turned into those… t-those undead abominations! I… I couldn't stand around and not do anything. But they caught me again and decided I was more trouble than I was worth."

Tears fall from Arisa's eyes. "You need to stop them! My sister, she's part of the army but I'm sure they don't tell her the true atrocities they've been committing! P-please, help her too! And the mage! Oh, the mage! I don't know what they're going to do to her now that I've escaped…"

"Do you know her name?" Honoka asks, carefully putting an arm around Arisa. Honoka also has a younger sister, if Maki remembers correctly. Arisa sniffles, wiping at her eyes before speaking.

"I… I don't," Arisa admits quietly. "We couldn't exchange names before we had to act quickly. O-oh! But, u-um…" She gestures to her neck, tapping it. "I remember she wore a necklace that looked like a green star."

A newfound hope swells inside Maki.

 **-10-**

She doesn't flinch anymore when she sees those violet eyes staring up at her from the ground, eerily trained on only her. She _wants_ them on her. She will make sure she is all those eyes will see, as she drags her back into the light.

Grinning to herself as she soars through the air, Maki dodges the arrows fired at her. In comparison to Umi, the arrows of these much more unskilled archers are slow. Still, no matter what happens, Maki's resolve has long been made up, and arrows, the fatal enemy of any pegasus knight, will not scare her here.

As if to test her, her body twitches suddenly. A quick glance down shows an arrow lodged in her side, her clothes quickly staining red. Maki pushes it out of her mind as she continues diving downward, her mind set on only one goal. Weaving through the arrows, she manages to dispose of one archer. Using surprise and agility to her advance, she manages to get another one before turning to her main goal.

Hanayo still hasn't moved at all, eyes still trained on her, as it should be.

The archer in front of Hanayo dives out of the way just as Maki comes closer, narrowing missing being trampled by her pegasus. She doesn't even notice, readying her spear as she closes in. Hanayo's eyes are trained on her, hand clasped tight around her own tome, runes flashing underneath her.

Who will be faster?

Neither, because Maki spins around and throws her spear just as the archer fires off his last arrow. The spear pierces straight through him and he falls to the ground. The arrow he fired strikes Maki right in the middle. She grunts but keeps her hands tight on her reins, remaining on her saddle. Breath ragged, she turns to Hanayo—

A shadow looms over her as a Risen warrior leaps upon her, axe just mere seconds away from slicing off her head—

Dark tendrils shoot forth from the ground and whip the Risen away. Maki watches with horror as a dark pool of _something_ forms underneath the Risen before engulfing it entirely. In the next second, it blasts apart. The shadows disappear, leaving only the black smoke of the Risen corpse.

Hanayo is next to her then, staring up at her with eyes wide. Maki is bent over, hand on her chest to stymie the blood. Even so, she will not fall here. She absolutely will not. She looks down at Hanayo, weakly reaching out with her other hand. "H-Hanayo, come!"

Hanayo moves but suddenly freezes. Her hand falls back down to her side. Maki tries again, desperation clawing at her now. "Hanayo! Let's go! Come!"

Maki pauses, narrowing her eyes as she stares at Hanayo. There is something… odd, now that she realizes.

There is nothing in Hanayo's eyes.

Maki shouts and moves to spur her pegasus but she is too slow. Shadows shoot from the ground and Maki swerves in her saddle to avoid them but one of them manages to pierce through her arm. Already dangerously leaning so far out and focus broken from new pain, it is all too easy for Hanayo to grab her and throw her off the saddle. The princess cries out in pain as she crashes against the ground. Before she can move, shadows form underneath her.

Maki remembers what happened to the Risen.

"Hanayo!" she screams in panic. The shadows still for a quick moment before tendrils wrap around her body instead. They creep all over. It's... an unsettling feeling, disgusting, like snakes and worms slithering all over her body. They jostle the arrows slightly and Maki hisses with pain, feeling every movement of the arrows inside of her. Before long, they settle upon her neck.

Maki shoots her hand to the shadow appendage—

It slams her down against the ground. She can't even cry out, choking on her own scream. Her vision is swimming and she isn't sure what it's from, the blood loss or losing air. She's too weak to move, unable to do anything but choke on her own spit and blood. She worried what the Grimleal would use against Hanayo after realizing their trump card to hold her was gone.

To think they would resort to even using a Berserk spell on her…

The edges of Maki's vision are starting to go dark… her mind is growing dull… her strength fading…

Her pegasus neighs angrily and runs into Hanayo, butting her with its head.

The tendril disappears from her neck. Maki gasps and breathes in deeply, coughing afterward. She still feels weak but she pulls herself up. Her legs tremble and she wants nothing more than to close her eyes, but she can't rest, not yet, not now.

Newfound resolve and energy surging through her once more, Maki lunges forward. Hanayo is too distracted by her pegasus to notice Maki until she's too close to react. Maki slaps the tome out of Hanayo's hands before throwing herself onto the mage. Hanayo's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing, her hand darting out, pushing her palm against Maki's chest. The familiar burst of magic forms underneath her hand but Maki is faster, her hand a blur as she slaps Hanayo.

The air rings with the strike. Hanayo's whole body stills. A second longer, and clarity returns to Hanayo's eyes just as Maki coughs, blood dripping down her mouth. Too weak to even keep herself upright anymore, Maki slowly slides down to the ground, weakly pawing at her wounds. Adrenaline running off now, the sharp pain of all her wounds hits her at once.

"Prin... Princess?" Hanayo's voice is a horrified whisper above her, a sound Maki can barely hear. Maki tries to speak but she coughs again, blood and saliva caught in the back of her throat. She groans, fingers weakly pushing against the ground in a feeble attempt to move herself up.

A pair of arms circle around her and pull her half upright. Maki hisses with pain, fingers reflexively digging into the skin at her wound. Hanayo's tearful face enters her blurry vision. Wetness drops onto her face. Hanayo's tears, she realizes with guilt.

"I'll… I'll be fine, j-just… K-Kotori will… she'll… she'll be here s-soon… s-some… s-somewhere," Maki whispers. She had wanted to reassure Hanayo but the coughing fit she has afterward is entirely unconvincing.

"M-Maki!"

Ah… Hanayo's voice… a sound she's wanted to hear for so long… the despair in her voice doesn't suit her at all…

"It's… it's been a… a-a while, Hanayo," Maki jokes before she grimaces with pain. Hanayo murmurs something, too low for Maki to make out even with her so close to her ears.

The warning neigh of her pegasus makes them aware that they aren't alone. Maki cranes her head, sees enemy soldiers coming for them.

Hanayo is speaking again but still under her breath, too low for Maki to hear. A moment passes by and Maki realizes that Hanayo is chanting. The sorcerer pulls Maki closer to her, her arms wrapping around the princess like a shield. The air howls, and Hanayo briefly takes a hand off before flicking the air.

Shadows rise up from the ground in front of the soldiers. They stop in their tracks, for human soldiers still feel fear. Hanayo's fingers twitch, an imperceptible movement that flicks the air once more, and the shadows lunge forward, devouring the soldiers in all their entirety. Several seconds pass before the darkness surrounding them disappears, and the soldiers collapse to the ground, unmoving, completely still. Their faces are pale, eyes rolled into the back of their heads, mouths open most likely for a scream no one except themselves could hear.

Maki watches with rapt attention, whether in fascination or horror, she doesn't know. This… this is only a small fraction of what the darkness can do, and… Hanayo wields this power with such frightening control and ease. Hanayo mumbles again, her finger tracing runes in the air. The shadows rise once more, around them this time, but they move erratically, like they want to lash out.

Although Hanayo's face is still carefully composed, Maki realizes she has fury simmering underneath.

"Hanayo," Maki pleads desperately, raising her hand to touch the mage's. "H-Hanayo!"

Hanayo startles, blinking rapidly before she sucks in a deep breath. The shadows fade, ghosting away. Her hand covers Maki's but her touch is uncertain. With all of her strength, Maki grasps it tightly. It still feels weak, too weak.

"I'm sorry," Hanayo speaks suddenly. She grips Maki's hand tight and pushes it to her face. New wetness that isn't her blood begins to run down Maki's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Because of me, you… y-you're—"

A sudden shout stops her from speaking. "Kayo-chin! Maki!" Rin's scream, distant as it sounds, is relieving. Hanayo snaps her head up, looking all around. Maki lets out a shuddering breath, a tired sigh.

"Every… e-everyone will be here… soon… I'll be f-fine…" Unable to help herself, Maki closes her eyes. "I'll… just rest for a little…" Everything becomes a dull silence afterward.

She feels herself being shaken. Is that Hanayo? Maki is… far too tired right now. She just wants rest. She's… so tired.

It feels like there's… a lot of activity going around her but everything sounds and feels so faint to her right now. Maybe Rin is dancing around her and hugging Hanayo with all of her might. She wishes she could see their reunion but everything feels so heavy right now.

All too easily, Maki slips into the darkness once more.

 **-11-**

 _Briskly walking through the castle, Maki nods curtly to the servants she passes. They respectfully make way for her though she can see the curiosity in their eyes. Maki ignores them, making her way through the hallways until she reaches a certain door. She doesn't even know why it should be a surprise to who she's visiting at this point._

 _Maki hesitates for a second before she raps her knuckles against the door, hoping she is loud enough._

 _"C-coming!"_

 _The princess blinks. The response is near immediate. Did Hanayo not sleep at all? Does… she regularly sleep at night? Maki isn't sure, and the thought worries her more than she thinks it should._

 _The door opens slightly and reveals a mussy-haired Hanayo who is otherwise more alert than she should be, if she had just woken up. She yelps upon seeing Maki, standing up straight and running a hand through her hair in a feeble attempt to straighten it out. "P-P-Princess! W-what brings you here?!"_

 _"Are you busy right now?" Maki asks, slightly amused at Hanayo's state of messiness._

 _"Um…" Hanayo glances behind her, biting her lip in indecision._

 _"If you're busy, then it's fine," Maki quickly reassures, pushing down the small pang of disappointment shooting through her. "It's nothing i-important—"_

 _"No…" Hanayo looks back at her, shaking her head. "I'm not. If you will give me a moment to make myself proper though…"_

 _Maki lets out a small sigh of relief, smiling at her. "Of course. Meet me near the pegasus stables. You know where that is, right?"_

 _"Y-yes, I do."_

 _"Great! I'll see you there!" And with that, Maki skips away, more than excited now. She quickly goes to the stables and saddles up her pegasus, petting and cooing to it before leading it out. The morning air is chilly against Maki's skin but she barely notices it, almost bouncing and impatient with excitement. It won't be long before dawn comes upon them._

 _"P-Princess!" Hanayo comes running up to her, out of breath. Maki grins at her before gesturing to her mount._

 _"Alright, hop on."_

 _"H-huh?!"_

 _Maki gestures again, still grinning. "Hop on!"_

 _Hanayo gapes. Her pegasus turns its head, regarding the mage carefully. Hanayo swallows. A tense moment passes before her pegasus snorts and shakes its head, looking forward. "Ah, she doesn't mind you," Maki says, reaching out to give her pegasus a pat. "C'mon, or else we'll miss it!"_

 _"A-ah…" Hanayo is still unsure but she nods, stepping forward. Maki helps her into the saddle before climbing on herself. Almost immediately, Hanayo's arms wrap around Maki's body, her friend whimpering behind her._

 _"Hey, it'll be okay, just hold on tight to me," Maki reassures. The feeling of Hanayo's arms around her brings an odd feeling to her though. The feeling intensifies when Hanayo presses herself closer. Maki feels a flush creeping across her cheeks. She can feel all of Hanayo pressed against her, even her face, hiding fearfully against Maki's back. The princess is frozen, forgetting what she meant to do here in the first place._

 _Her pegasus whinnies impatiently, snorting and pawing the ground. Maki snaps back to reality._

 _"We're… we're going to take off now," Maki says, clearing her throat. Her heart is pounding and nervousness bubbles underneath. Hanayo nods into her back and her arms tighten. Maki gulps and spurs her pegasus forward._

 _The moment they leave the ground and truly begin to soar through the air is still one of the best feelings in the world for Maki. The feeling of exhilaration and the wind whipping past her is an immense joy she will never tire of. But, she understands how terrifying it is the first time. She can't quite hear Hanayo past the rush of the wind but she can imagine the whimpers her friend is making and how afraid she'd feel, when her arms somehow tighten even more around. As they continue to rise, Maki gives a small pat to one of Hanayo's arms, reassuring her that Maki is still there._

 _It takes some time but they stop ascending. Maki looks behind her, patting Hanayo's arm to get her attention. It takes a long moment but Hanayo hesitantly looks up at her. Maki gives her a smile. "Are you afraid?"_

 _"I… I don't know," Hanayo admits, hands balling in the fabric of Maki's clothes. "We're… so high up and… a-and…" Maki laughs, rubbing circles over Hanayo's tense arm._

 _"It'll be okay, trust me. It'll be coming soon!" Maki moves her hand to cover Hanayo's, still rubbing circles on it. "Hanayo, look."_

 _Once more, Hanayo reluctantly pulls away from Maki's back, meeting her eyes. Maki smiles at her before looking out ahead. "Cover your eyes a bit too," Maki warns, taking away the hand she has over Hanayo's to shield her eyes. Hanayo hesitates again, gulping when she looks at her arms. She knows they're wrapped tight around Maki but she still feels… inadequate._

 _Maki brings her hand back down, gripping the reins before she moves her other arm. Carefully, she urges Hanayo's hand to unwrap around her. She brings Hanayo's hand over to the rein, moves her arm so it is over Hanayo's, and holds both the reins and Hanayo's hand. "That better?"_

 _Hanayo knows Maki is trying to help and she slowly nods. Still, she pulls closer and pushes her arm as close as she can to Maki's body. Maki's arm and hand tightens. Hanayo nods again and, shakily, unwraps her other arm, bringing it up to her eyes._

 _Just as she does, the sun peeks out from the horizon. The sky is painted a brilliant orange, replacing the drab gray that surrounded them. It's as if color is suddenly brought into their world, bright and overly vibrant to the point where Hanayo feels as if nothing will ever compare to this sight ever again._

 _Hanayo had always been shrouded in the darkness but never had she ever wanted to be surrounded in the warmth of the light than in this moment._

 _"It's… it's beautiful," Hanayo speaks, completely in awe. She lets out a breathless laugh, shaking her head._

 _"I… I wanted to show you," Maki says. Hanayo is too caught up in the sunrise to notice that Maki is no longer looking at the sight, watching Hanayo for all her reactions. Hanayo pulls closer not out of fear but wanting to see more of the light._

 _"The light… is just as beautiful too," Hanayo whispers, still fixated on the horizon. She sighs in contentment and looks at Maki, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Maki returns it, and they both beam at each other._

 _"Thank you… for showing this to me," Hanayo says. "It was wonderful. It's wonderful. Beautiful."_

 _Maki nods, redness coming onto her cheeks then. Her hand squeezes down on Hanayo's. "I can show it to you as much as you want."_

 _"I… would like that."_

Maki twitches into consciousness, gasping for breath. Her eyes feel heavy but she forces them open. Bright light assaults her eyes and her eyes become tiny silts. Groaning, she raises herself—

Pain blooms across her chest. She falls back down with a hiss, completely caught off guard. A glance downward shows most of her upper body covered in bandages.

 _Ah… that's right… I was… injured…_

A knock on the door startles Maki. A moment passes before the door opens.

Kotori strolls into the room, humming to herself. She glances over at Maki—

"O-oh! You're awake!"

Weak as she is, Maki manages to raise her eyebrows at her. Kotori laughs, immediately taking the seat next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," Maki rasps, coughing. Each cough is painful and she lets out a tired sigh afterward. Kotori moves away for a bit. She comes back, carefully helping Maki up. "Here, some water." The Nishikino princess eagerly drinks, sating her thirst. "Better now?" Maki nods, and Kotori settles her back down against the bed.

"How… how long?" Maki asks. She tries not to cough, knowing it will be more painful if she does.

"About a week or more," Kotori answers, carefully tucking her in. "And you'll still be weak, in no position to march or move."

Maki deflates immediately, groaning miserably. "Ugh. Exactly what I like to hear. Where are we anyway?" She glances down again, making sure to confirm that yes, she is on a real bed and not a cot as she expected.

"An abandoned fortress nearby. It was good we didn't have to go far. It took a lot to keep you stable enough to move here."

Maki sighs again, this time out of thankfulness. "Thank you," she voices, nodding gratefully to Kotori. "And… so…" she trails off meaningfully. Kotori pauses, glancing behind her. Maki follows her gaze as best as she can.

Hanayo is on the floor facing away from them, a blanket covering her completely. "She's finally sleeping," Kotori supplies, a tiny smile on her face. "She refuses to leave you unless Rin is the one who calls for her." Her eyes turn back to Maki. "Poor child, she worried so much, she barely ate. The only time light comes into her eyes was when she spoke with Rin, but now that you're recovering definitely, there is some… emotion to her. But talk already spreads through the army and what they call her now-"

Maki listens silently, moving her head to look at Hanayo. She has no doubt that Hanayo must feel guilty about everything. Selfishly, she wants Hanayo to wake up, wants to tell her everything will be fine, wants to tell her that Maki doesn't blame her for anything, but they are not children any longer. Maki only hopes for time to heal the scars inside Hanayo.

"While I'm asleep, please watch her over," Maki finally says, struggling to keep the quiver from her voice out. Kotori is a friend who's known her much longer than Hanayo and Rin, but there are even some sides she no longer wishes to show her oldest friend. Kotori understands, nodding with promise, and tells Maki to get some rest. She reaches out, fingers smoothing back Maki's bangs, a soothing motion that makes the Nishikino princess close her eyes.

Somehow, despite all the troubles on her mind, Maki easily slips into sleep.

The next time she wakes, violet eyes stare into her own. The look of surprise is mirrored on their faces, the both of them blinking rapidly as well. Silence reigns.

Maki coughs. Hanayo startles and pulls away, moving back to her seat.

"H—" Maki coughs again, trying to clear her throat. It's not as painful as last time but there is still a dull throb of pain as she moves. "Hanayo," she tries again, moving her fingers where they lay against the bed.

Hanayo doesn't answer her, keeps her eyes downward. " _Hanayo_ ," Maki speaks again. No answer, except for a subtle flinch.

Maki lets out a drawn breath and begins to push herself up. It is much harder than it looks, when her arms feel as heavy as iron and the throbbing of her wounds intensifies. She lets out a grunt, can feel the beads of sweat rolling off her face.

"P-Princess!" Almost immediately, a hand is upon her back, trying to urge her back down. Maki resists it as much as she can, shaking her head.

"Let me… sit up, at least. I know I've slept more than enough…" She turns her face up, staring straight at Hanayo. "I know… you're here to help me, so… please…"

Hanayo stops before nodding mutely. Her eyes are still cast downward even as she helps Maki upright, hands shaking where they hold Maki steady. She always stops when Maki lets out a sound of discomfort but the princess urges her to continue anyway. After much effort, the princess is upright though panting with effort. Before she realizes, her body is leaning against Hanayo.

Maki feels Hanayo freeze up completely. She wants to laugh. It's been only a few years since they've last seen each other, known each other for much longer than their years of separation, yet they dance around each other like nobles playing at power. She wants to speak, say words to reassure Hanayo, but none come to her.

She's had more than enough words to hold on to for so many years but her mind is blank.

A glint of green catches her attention.

"Ah… you still have the necklace," Maki whispers, raising her hand to it. Hanayo startles again. Her hand is much faster than Maki's, already clasping around her own necklace before Maki can touch it.

"The… necklace…" Hanayo reaches around her neck to unknot the string. It must be some sort of magic, because it comes undone within seconds. She holds it out, still unable to look at Maki. "I'm… I'm returning it. It's… it's still… in good condition, I think." Her voice is quiet, heavy with shame and guilt. "I'm… I'm sure you want it back."

Maki reaches up and takes it. Her hand slips back down to her lap, fingers running over the ornament. Just as Maki had made her promise, it is still in near perfect condition. The flower is still warm with Hanayo's heat.

Silently, Maki ties it back around Hanayo's neck. Hanayo is still but her eyes widen once she realize what Maki is doing. "I… actually bought it for you, back then. I was…" Maki sighs at the foolishness of her young self before she smiles fondly. "I knew it would look better on you than me."

"Why?" Hanayo closes her eyes and faces away from her, voice thick. "Why? I… I don't… understand… after… everything I did…"

Maki's answer is a deliberate pause before she continues. "For the very same reasons I took these wounds. Because I wanted… I wanted you to come back to me."

Stunned silence follows her confession. Maki shifts, trying to push herself even straighter, taller. "There… are mistakes that we will bear for the rest of our lives, but it does not mean we must do it alone." She steels herself and reaches out, gently taking Hanayo's hand into her own. "I know you, and… I…" Words begin to fail her, mind still foggy with both sleep and medicine. She knows what it is that she wishes to convey, but her voice is caught in the back of her throat.

"Hanayo," she manages, her voice wavering as she presses down on Hanayo's hand. "Hanayo, please, look at me. Are you not going to listen to your princess?" she jokes.

Hanayo sucks in a breath at that but still casts her eyes down. "P-precisely because… you are… my liege that I must answer for the crimes I committed, no matter what intention I fought for. I even tried to take your life! Twice! Is-"

"And I'm telling you, I will take them on as well! Do not forget, the _Nishikino_ were the ones that sent you out! The responsibility is every bit mine as it is yours!" Determination surges through her, as she tips Hanayo's head up, forcing their eyes to meet. "Your fears, your crimes, your darkness, everything… as your princess, I will bear them all with you."

Hanayo is speechless with words but her eyes, wide and fearful, speak what she keeps asking, a question Maki has already long answered. She moves her hand to stroke Hanayo's cheek, still staring into her eyes. "Because I want to. Because I want you to live. Is that not a good enough reason?"

Hanayo moves her hand over Maki's. Her face scrunches up and she slowly shakes her head. "No… n-no… it's… not…" She repeats her words again even as she lowers her head and pushes Maki's hand against her cheek. Maki lets out a quick breath and reaches forward, pulling Hanayo to her. As she promised, she listens to the cries of her retainer, takes her apologies, bears it all as Hanayo sobs it all out. "I was so close to giving in… I wanted to let the darkness take me away… I wanted… to…"

"Didn't I forbid you from doing that?" Maki whispers into her hair. Hanayo's body shakes even harder, wracked with sobs. Maki slowly runs her hand down her back, in the same manner Kotori used to do for her.

Time passes, and Hanayo is quiet. Her hands cling to Maki tightly like she will disappear but slowly, she pulls back. She keeps her face hidden still, reluctantly pulling away one hand to scrub at her eyes with her sleeve. Before long, her hand falls down. Maki moves her hand, tipping her face upward. Hanayo is still glancing away from her but in a moment, she looks up, their eyes catching. Maki inches forward and brushes her lips against Hanayo's.

It is only a soft press. In that brief touch, Maki can still taste Hanayo's tears, can still sense the hesitation underneath, can still tell she is afraid.

Maki pulls back but still keeps close. For all her bravado, she is still hesitant, unsure. Hanayo's eyes had snapped closed in that chaste kiss. Finally, after what feels like an agonizing moment, she moves, her eyes fluttering open for a quick moment before shutting again and closing the distance between them once more. Her kiss is insistent and desperate, rough almost. When Maki winces, Hanayo pulls back—Maki doesn't let her, pressing against Hanayo once more.

Franticness drives them both, their hands touching everywhere they can. Hanayo whimpers, her hand moving to lay upon Maki's chest. Maki finally pulls back when she feels wetness trailing down Hanayo's cheeks. She moves to kiss away Hanayo's tears. It takes her another moment to realize where exactly Hanayo's hand is; it is the very same position where Hanayo had drained her life.

Maki takes her hand and pushes it against herself. "Feel me. My heart is beating. I'm still alive. And had you not drained my life that day, you would have been gone, forever. How could I ever begrudge you for your decision?"

"You forgive me far too easily," Hanayo breathes.

"I admit I am terribly biased." Maki moves her head down, pressing her face into the crook of Hanayo's neck. "And selfish."

Hanayo shifts to allow Maki to lean against her in comfort. Maki tugs slightly and they fall down upon the bed. She hisses slightly when her wounds protest but Hanayo's fingers ghost along her face, a distraction Maki is more than glad for.

"Stay," she commands, and Hanayo obeys.


End file.
